Heart Of Stone, GoodBye, John (FR)
by Naito-L
Summary: 2 ans se sont écoulés, et John ne supporte plus l'absence de son cher ami Sherlock. Cet ami qu'il aimait secrètement. Mais le détective revient. Et c'est alors que John ne peut plus accepter ce terrible mensonge qui a duré deux ans, deux années lourdes de pensées au suicide, et et mettre sa vie en l'air...


J'ai décidé de me lancer dans les FanFictions. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, donc désolé si tout est nul.

Remarque : Les One-shot ne seront pas sur les mêmes personnages.

Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, ainsi que la BBC. Tous droits leur sont réservés.

One Shot: JohnLock.

Theme : Heart Of Stone

**Je n'attends qu'un seul message, qu'un seul signe de lui. Deux ans déjà.**

John ferma son ordinateur portable. Voilà deux ans passés que son ami, son compagnon était mort. Le blond rêvait encore de ce moment tragique, devant l'hôpital St Bart. Il était si haut, si haut. Le docteur sentait son cœur qui se pressait, à chaque image qui se défilait, à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait cet instant-là. Sherlock... Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'es-tu tué ?!

Il se releva directement. Ses mains tremblaient, il transpirait et son souffle se coupait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom du grand détective mince. Il n'en pouvait plus, plus du tout. Il leva ses yeux vers le plafond de sa chambre, essayant de retrouver son calme, et surtout, surtout ne pas pleurer. Il lança un regard vers le ciel. Il était déjà si tard, la lune accompagnait les milliards d'étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux. John n''avait jamais oublié que son ami était un admiratif des étoiles. Et la nuit berça les émotions de John, qui laissa, une nouvelle fois, son cœur pleuvoir.

Une semaine passa: John ne souriait plus, il avait perdu tout goût à la vie. Il avait déjà tenté de faire des choses qui étaient contraires à ses principes. Non, il ne devait pas faire comme avait fait Sherlock. Jamais. Mais John n'avait jamais fait son deuil. Il n'accepte pas la mort de son tendre compagnon, celui qui a réussi à redonner le sourire à ce blond, autrefois militaire. Il écrivait souvent sur n'importe quelle surface que Sherlock n'était pas mort. C'était impossible à ses yeux. Impossible. Sa chambre était rempli de **"Sherlock is not a fake"** ou encore **"Sherlock is not dead".** Juste un miracle, juste un message, juste un signe. Il n'attendait que cela.

Le docteur se rendait à la tombe de Sherlock. Sans Mary. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment. Mary ? C'était la femme qui essayait de le sauver, celle qui pourrait l'empêcher de tomber dans un ravin de douleur et de solitude. Celle qui lui permettait encore de vivre. John l'aimait énormément, mais au fond de lui, il sentait que ce n'était pas comme pour Lui. En aucun cas. Arrivant devant celle-ci, il remarqua un homme. D'une grande stature, se tenant face à la tombe lui aussi. Ses cheveux... Ses cheveux bouclés et noirs... Impossible.

John eut le cœur qui voulait s'arracher de sa poitrine. Il... Était vivant ? Mais comment? Pourquoi tout ce temps ?

"Ravis de te revoir, John." Dit le brun en se retournant, le visage toujours aussi calme mais éclatant d'intelligence. Sa voix grave était toujours la même, et ses yeux restaient d'un bleu unique. Ce bleu que le blond aimait tant. Mais ce n'était pas de la joie que John avait en ce moment, mais de la trahison profonde.

"Hm. Je sais. Ça doit te surprendre, mais je t'expliquerai tout." Ajouta Sherlock, tentant d'approcher sa main vers le militaire. Ce dernier lui prit le poignet, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces et l'envoya balader.

"Tu... Toi?! Tu es vivant Sherlock! Comment... Non! Rien. Ne me dis rien du tout!" Répondit le médecin, alors que ses membres tremblaient fortement. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, s'il devait rire ou pleurer, le frapper ou le serrer dans ses bras. John venait de comprendre que cela lui faisait plus de mal d'avoir découvert qu'il n'était pas mort, que s'il l'était réellement.

Sherlock semblait déconcerté par ce que venait de dire John. Il était blessé ? Il fronça doucement les sourcils, essayant de parler. Mais le blond le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Si tu savais... Si tu savais ce que j'ai enduré ! Sherlock... Je t'avais demandé de me faire un signe... Je ne voulais qu'un signe. Tu m'as fait penser à des choses complètement ... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, plus jamais." Répliqua le médecin, qui semblait reculer au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait les paroles, et s'en alla du cimetière, laissant le grand détective sans voix.

Voilà plus de trois mois que Sherlock et John ne s'étaient pas vus. Entre temps, Sherlock était retourné dans son appartement au 221b Baker Street, et John était chez lui, avec Mary. L'ambiance avait complètement changé. L'un ne travaillait plus, seul, sans personne, et l'autre se réfugiait aussi dans son habitat, pleurant chaque soir au salon, avant de retrouver son amante. Mais Mary le voyait. Mary savait que John n'était pas bien à cause de Sherlock. Et elle sait aussi que John avait été fou de ce brun, même s'il se voile la face. Les sentiments ne trompent pas. Elle en était sûre. Et elle voulait cesser de vivre avec un homme qui essaie d'en oublier un autre, mais qui n'y arrive pas. Il était vivant, et Mary voulait le bonheur de John. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

"John... Je sais que... Sherlock était vraiment import..." Commençait à dire Mary, alors que John la coupa directement, ne voulant pas entendre la suite.

"Je ne veux plus le voir, Mary."

Sherlock était seul. Il regardait les journaux, puis alluma son ordinateur. Il fit des recherches sur John, avant de voir une photo de lui, avec Mary. Ils semblaient si heureux tous les deux. Le bonheur, l'amour... Sherlock eut un frisson. Les larmes montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi voulait-il pleurer ? Pourquoi voulait-il s'arracher le coeur, et crier ? Cette sensation était si étrange, si insupportable... Ce sentiment est insupportable. Il soupira longuement en tremblant, tentant de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il le fallait. Il enfila son manteau et s'aventura dans les ruelles de Londres.

Quelques instants plus tard, en traversant un parc, il remarqua un couple. Une femme aux cheveux courts, et blonde, aux côtés d'un autre blond. Il n'y avait pas de doute la dessus, il savait très bien qui étaient ces deux personnes. Il les regardait au loin, derrière eux. La sensation revenait, mais plus grande cette fois ci. Sherlock ne pouvait plus supporter, surmonter ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant terrible. Puis tout à coup, le docteur se tourna, par simple hasard, et croisa le regard du brun. Surpris mais se voulant discret, Sherlock se retourna directement, s'en allant, alors que John le voyait partir, au loin.

Sherlock s'arrêta, prenant un taxi. Une fois installé, ses sentiments laissèrent les larmes couler sur ses joues, les bras croisés, les mains au niveau de son coeur, qu'il pressait. Une erreur humaine. Sherlock avait des sentiments.

A suivre.


End file.
